Back to the Last Olympian
by PercabethAddiction
Summary: Nine people are sent back in time to read "the Last Olympian" with the gods. Drama occurs, romance is inescapable, and humor is all there.
1. Chapter 1

It was your typical day on Mount Olympus, Athena and Poseidon were arguing, while the other gods and goddess were forced to listen to their bickering. So you can imagine the shock on their faces when a bright gold light filled the room and nine people were standing in front of the thrones with a book on the floor in front of them. Seeing that a book had appeared caused Ares to cringe in disgust. "State your names and why you have been brought here!"thundered Zeus.

A boy with dark hair hanging in his face and dark, almost black eyes stepped forward, "Nico Di-angelo, and I am 16 years old and a son of Hades. This caused everyone to stare at the boy with dumbfounded expressions. Zeus was about to reply when a black spikey haired girl, with deep sky blue eyes and a silvr jacket on stepped forward, "Thalia Grace, 16 year old Lieutenant of Artemis and daughter of Zeus."

If you thought their stares were bad before they now looked like their eyes would pop out of their heads."But your supposed to be-" Zeus was cut off by a similar looking boy with blonde hair and the same blue eyes stepped forward, "Jason Grace, 16 year old son of Jupiter."

The gods didn't even have time to react. A hyperactive kid with curly brown hair and his hand on fire stepped forward, "Leo Valdez, 16 year old son of Hephaestus, and fire user." A girl with choppy short brown hair stepped up, her eyes changing colors, "Piper Mclean, daughter of Aphrodite."

Next a woman with brown hair stepped forward, "Sally Jackson and I am a mortal and this man is my husband Paul Blowfis."

The gods stared at the two left, a girl with blonde curly hair and startling grey eyes stepped forward, "Annabeth Chase, 19 year old daughter of Athena, and official architect of Olympus." Finally a boy with raven black hair and sea green eyes came forward, "I am Percy Jackson, 19 year old son of Poseidon , and Hero of Olympus."

And that is when all hades broke loose...

**This was a short chapter but it is just an intro to the story, each of my chapters will align with the book's chapters.**

**Until my next update :)**

**-PercabethAddiction**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thanks to all of you who have started following this story it made my day that my phone kept getting emails telling me about more followers! **

**Disclaimer: If I owned these characters and the book the Mark of Athena would've ended differently...**

* * *

_Thats when all hades broke lose..._

**I Go Cruising With Explosives**

The throne room was filled with arguing until a note landed on Percy's head,

"_Please no killing of any of these demigods or mortals! We have provided a book for you all to read because we were bored, however no changing the future!_

_-the fates" _

_Everyone turned and look at the book. "_I'll read first." stated Athena as she turned to the first chapter.

**"I Go Cruising With Explosives"**

All those who had been in the war took a moment of silence for their lost friend.

**The end of the world started when a pegasus landed on the hood of my car.**

**Up until then I was having a great afternoon. Technically I wasn't supposed to be driving because I wouldn't turn sixteen for another week, but my mom and my stepdad, Paul, took my friend Rachel and me to this private stretch of beach on the south shore, and Paul let us borrow his Prius for a short spin.**

Leo's eyes widened, "Awesome!, but I don't understand what this has to do with explosives."

Percy didn't answer because he was staring, terrified at Annabeth because of what happened that day, Athena noticed this and was getting suspicious, but decided to keep reading.

**Now, I know what you're thinking, wow that was really irresponsible of him, blah, blah, blah, but Paul knows me pretty well. He's seen me slice up demons and leap out of exploding school buildings, so he probably figured taking a car a few hundred yards wasn't exactly the most dangerous thing I'd ever done.**

"This is so true." stated Annabeth, shooting a grin at Percy, which he responded giving her a grin that he only uses for her.

**Anyway Rachel and I were driving along. It was a hot August day. Rachel's red hair was pulled back in a ponytail and she wore a white blouse over her swimsuit. I'd never seen her in anything but ratty T-shirts and paint-splattered jeans before, and she looked like a million drachmas.**

Percy dove behind Piper as Annabeth glared at him.

**"Oh pull up right there!" she told me.**

**We parked on a ridge overlooking the Atlantic. The sea is always one of my favorite places, but today it was especially nice-glittery green and smooth as glass, as though my dad was keeping it calm just for us.**

**My dad, by the way, is Poseidon. He can do stuff like that.**

"No shit sherlock." Thalia said, her voice full of sarcasm.

**"So." Rachel smiled at me. "About that invitation."**

**"Oh...right." I tried to sound excited. I mean, she'd asked me to her family's vacation house on St. Thomas for three days. I didn't get a lot of offers like that. My family's idea of a fancy vacation was a weekend in a rundown cabin on Long Island with some movie rentals and a couple of frozen pizzas, and here Rachel's folks were willing to let me tag along to the Caribbean.**

"Let me guess Perc, you turned it down." Jason smirked.

**Besides I seriously needed a vacation. This summer had been the hardest of my life. The idea of taking a break even for a few days was really tempting.**

**Still, something big was supposed to go down any day now. I was "on call" for a mission. Even worse, next week was my birthday. There was this prophecy that said when I turned sixteen, bad things would happen.**

"Bad things is an understatement." muttered Percy

**"Percy," she said "I know the timing is bad. But it's always a bad time for you, right?"**

"What does she mean! We were about to go to war!" cried Annabeth, then she noticed everyone staring at her and sat back down blushing hard.

**She had a point.**

**"I really want to go," I promised. "It's just-"**

**"the war."**

**I nodded. I didn't like talking about it, but Rachel knew. Unlike most mortals, she could see through the Mist-the magic veil that distorts human vision. She'd seen monsters. She'd met some of the other demigods who were fighting the Titans and their allies. She'd even been there last summer when the chopped up Lord Kronos rose out of his coffin in a terrible new form, and she'd earned my permanent respect by nailing him in the eye with a blue plastic hairbrush.**

The room was filled with laughter.

**She put her hand on my arm. "Just think about it okay? We don't leave for a couple of days. My dad..." Her voice faltered.**

**"Is he giving you a hard time?" I asked.**

**Rachel shook hr head in disgust. "He's trying to be nice to me, which is almost worse. He wants me to go to Clarion Ladies Academy in the fall."**

**"The school were your mom went?"**

**"It's a stupid finishing school for society girls, all the way in New Hampshire. Can you see me in finishing school?"**

Leo shook his head laughing, "No I cannot see Rachel in finishing school!"

**I admitted the idea sounded pretty dumb. Rachel was into urban art projects and feeding the homeless and going to protest rallies to "Save the Endangered Yellow-bellied Sapsucker" and stuff like that. I'd never even seen her wear a dress. It was hard to imagine her learning to be a socialite.**

**She sighed. "He thinks if he does a bunch of nice stuff for me I'll feel guilty and give in."**

**"Which is why he agreed to let me come with you on vacation?"**

**"Yes...but Percy, you'd be doing me a huge favor. It would be so much better if you were with us. Besides, there's something I want to talk-" She stopped abruptly.**

**"Something you want to talk about?" I asked. "You mean...so serious we'd have to go to St. Thomas to talk about it?" **

Something hit Percy in the head. "Ow!"

"gods your so clueless, kelp head! First you don't take Annabeth's hints, for five years might I add, then you don't take Rachel's hints either." Thalia scolded.

"Thals I don't think she meant that!" stated a very red faced Annabeth

Athena did not like what she thought was going on between her daughter and Kelp head's son.

**She pursed her lips. "Look just forget it for now. Let's pretend we're a couple of normal people. We're out for a drive, and we're watching the ocean, and it's nice to be together.**

**I could tell something was bothering her, but she put on a brave smile. The sunlight made her hair look like fire.**

**We'd spent a lot of time together thsi summer. Ihadn't exactly planned it that way, but the more serious things got at camp, the more I found myself needing to call up Rachel and get away, just for some breathing room. I needed to remind myself that the mortal world was still out there, away from all the monsters using me as their personal punching bag.**

**"Okay," Isaid. "Just a normal afternoon and two normal people."**

**She nodded. "And so...hypothetically, if these two people liked each other, what would it take to get the stupid guy to kiss the girl, huh?"**

Annabeth's eyes narrowed, and Percy dove back behind Piper.

**"Oh..." I felt like one of Apollo's sacred cows-slow, dumb, and bright red. "Um..."**

**I can't pretend I hadn't thought about Rachel. She was so much easier to be around than...well, than some other girls I knew. I didn't have to work hard , or watch what I said, or rack my brain trying to igure out what she was thinking. Rachel didn't hide muc. She let you know how she felt.**

"ANNIE! You see what you id! You almost lost him because you didn't just say to his face l\that you liked him!" cried Thalia.

**I'm not sure what I would have done next-but I was so distracted, I didn't notice the huge black form sweeping down from the sky until four hooves landed on the hood of the Prius with a WUMP-WUMP-CRUNCH!**

_**Hey**_** _boss, _a voice said in my head. _Nice car!_**

"Wait you can talk to horses?!" Paul's eyes were wide

**Blackjack the pegasus was an old friend of mine so I tried not to get to annoyed by the craters he'd just put in the hood; but I didn't think my stepdad would be real stoked.**

**"Blackjack," I sighed. "What are you-"**

**Then I saw who was riding on his back, and I knew my day was about to get a lot more complicated.**

**"Sup Percy."**

**Charles Beckendorf, senior counselor for the Hephaestus cabin, would make most monsters cry for their mommies. He was huge, with ripped muscles from working on the forges every summer, two years older than me, and one of the camp's best armorsmiths. He made some seriously ****ingenious ****,stuff. A month before,**** he'd rigged a Greek firebomb in the bathroom of a tour bus that was carrying a bunch of monsters across country. The explosion took out a whole legion of kronos's evil meanies as soon as the first harpy went flush.**

Leo burst out laughing, "Percy, my man your killing me!"

**Beckendorf was dressed for combat. He wore a bronze breastplate and war helm with black camo pants and a sword strapped to his side. His explosives bag was slung over his shoulder.**

**"Time?" I asked.**

**He nodded grimly.**

**A clump formed in my throat. I'd known this was coming. We'd been planning for it for weeks, but I'd hoped it would never happen.**

**Rachel looked up at Beckendorf. "Hi."**

**"Oh hey. I'm Beckendorf. You must be Rachel. Percy's told me...uh, I mean he mentioned you."Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Really? Good." She glanced at Blackjack, who was clopping his hooves against the hood of the Prius. "So I guess you guys have to go save the world now."**

**""Pretty much," Beckendorf agreed.**

**I looked at Rachel helplessly. "Would you tell my mom-"**

**"I'll tell her. I'm sure shes used to it. And I'll explain to Paul about the hood."**

**I nodded my thanks. I figured this might be the the last time Paul loaned me his car.**

**"Good luck." Rachel kissed me before I could even react. "Now, get going, half-blood. Go kill some monsters for me."**

"WHAT!" Annabeth stormed out of the room with Percy running after her.

There was silence in the throne room until a dish breaking against a wall nearby was heard; along with some very loud yelling.

After a few moments Annabeth came back in the room dragging Percy behind her by his ear; she sat him in the corner against the wall and sat next to Thalia.

Athena decided to keep reading.

** My last view of her was sitting in the shotgun seat of the Prius, her arms crossed, watching as Blackjack circled higher and higher, carrying Beckendorf and me into the sky. I wondered what Rachel wanted to talk to me about, and whether I'd live long enough to find out. **

**"So, " Beckendorf said, "I'm guessing you don't want me to mention that little scene to Annabeth. "**

This is where something was thrown at Percy.

** "Oh, gods, " I muttered. "Don't even think about it. "**

** Beckendorf chuckled, and together we soared out over the Atlantic.**

** It was almost dark by the time we spotted our target. The Princess Andromeda glowed on the horizon- a huge cruise ship lit up yellow and white. From a distance, you'd think it was just a party ship, not the headquarters for the Titan lord. Then as you got closer, you might notice the giant figurehead- a dark-haired maiden in a Greek chiton, wrapped in chains with a look of horror on her face, as if she could smell the stench of all the monsters she was being forced to carry. Seeing the ship again twisted my gut into knots. I'd almost died twice on the Princess Andromeda. Now it was heading straight for New York.**

Percy shivered, "Hated that ship."

"Quiet! I haven't forgiven you yet, so no talking." Annabeth glared at him, this causing Percy to face the wall silently.

**"You know what to do?" Beckendorf yelled over the wind. **

**I nodded. We'd done dry runs at the dockyards in New Jersey, using abandoned ships as our targets. I knew how little time we would have. But I also knew this was our best chance to end Krono's invasion before it ever started. **

**"Blackjack, " I said, "set us down on the lowest stern deck. " **

**Gotcha, boss, he said. Man, I hate seeing that boat.**

**Three years ago, Blackjack had been enslaved on the Princess Andromeda until he finally escaped with a little help from my friends and me. I figured he'd rather have his mane braided like My Little Pony than be back here again.**

**"Don't wait for us, " I told him.**

** But, boss-**

** "Trust me, " I said. "We'll get out ourselves. "**

** Blackjack folded his wings and plummeted toward the boat like a black comet. The wind whistled in my ears. I saw monsters patrolling the upper decks of the ship- dracaenae snake-woman, hellhounds, giants, and the humanoid seal-demons known as telkhines- but we zipped by so fast, none of them raised the alarm. We shot down the stern of the boat, and Blackjack spread his wings, lightly coming to a landing on the lowest deck. I climbed off, feeling queasy.**

**Good luck, boss, Blackjack said. Don't let 'em turn you into horse meat!**

** With that, my old friend flew off into the night. I took my pen out of my pocket and uncapped it, and Riptide sprang to full size- three feet of deadly celestial bronze glowing in the dusk. Beckendorf pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. I thought it was a map or something. Then I realized it was a photograph. He stared at it in the dim light- the smiling face of Silena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite. They'd started going out last summer, after years of the rest of us saying "Duh, you guys like each other!" Even with all the dangerous missions, Beckendorf had been happier this summer than I'd ever seen him.**

** "We'd make it back to camp, " I promised.**

Percy shook his head sadly.

** For a second I saw sorry in his eyes. Then he put on his old confident smile.**

**"You bet, " he said. "Let's go blow Kronos back into a million of pieces. "**

** Beckendorf led the way. We followed a narrow corridor to the service stairwell, just like we'd practiced, but we froze when we heard noises above us. **

**"I don't care what your noses says!" snarled a half-human, half- dog voice- a telkhine.**

** "The last time you smelled half-blood, it turned out to be a meat loaf sandwich!"**

** "Meat loaf sandwiches are good!" a second voice snarled.**

"Dumbasses." grumbled Nico.

"Nico! No swearing!." Sally scolded.

"Sorry Ms. Jackson."

** "But this is half-blood scent, I swear. They are on board!"**

** "Bah, your brain isn't on board!"**

** They continued to argue, and Beckendorf pointed downstairs. We descended as quietly as we could. Two floors down, the voices of the telkhines started to fade. Finally, we came to a metal hatch. Beckendorf mouthed the words "engine room. "**

** It was locked, but Beckendorf pulled some chain cutters out of his bag and split the bolt like it was made of butter. Inside, a row of yellow turbines the size of grain silos churned and hummed. Pressure gauges and computer terminals lined the opposite wall. A telkhine was hunched over a console, but he was so involved with his work, he didn't notice us. He was about five feet tall, with slick black seal fur and stubby little feet. He had the head of a Doberman, but his clawed hands were almost human. He growled and muttered as he tapped on his keyboard. Maybe he was messaging his friends on uglyface. Com. I stepped forward, and he tensed, probably smelling something wrong.**

** He leaped sideways toward a big red alarm button, but I blocked his path. He hissed and lunged at me, but one slice of Riptide, and he exploded into dust.**

** "One down, " Beckendorf said. " About five thousand to go. " **

**He tossed me a jar of thick green liquid- Greek fire, one of the most dangerous magical substances in the world. The he threw me another essential tool of the demigod heros- duct tape.**

** "Slap that one on the console, " he said. "I'll get the turnbines. "**

** We went to work. The room was hot and humid, and in no time we were drenched in sweat. The boat kept chugging along. Being the son of Poseidon and all, I have perfect bearings at sea. Don't ask me how, but I could tell er were at 40. L9 North, 7I. 90 West, making eighteen knots, which meant the ship would arrive in New York Harbor by dawn. This would be our only chance to stop it. I had just attached a second jar of Greek fire to the control panels when I heard the pounding of feet on metal steps- so many creatures coming down the stairwell I could hear them over the engines. Not a good sign.**

** I locked eyes with Beckendorf. "How much longer?"**

** "Too long. " He tapped his watch, which was our remote control detonator. "I still have to wire the receiver and prime the charges. Ten more minutes at least. " **

**Judging from the sound of the footsteps, we had about ten seconds. "I'll distract them, " I said. "Meet you at the rendezvous point. "**

"What is with you and doing impulsive stupid stunts?" questioned Piper.

She got no response seeing as Percy was still in 'time-out'

** "Percy-" "Wish me luck. " He looked like he wanted to argue. The whole idea had been to get in and out without being spotted. But we were going to have to improvise. **

**"Good luck, " he said. I charged out the door.**

**A half dozen telkhines were tromping down the stairs. I cut through them with Riptide faster than they could yelp. I kept climbing- past another telkhine, who was so started he dropped his Lil' Demons lunch box. I left him alive- partly because his lunch box was cool, partly so he could raise the alarm and hopefully get his friends to follow me rather than head towards the engine room **

**I burst through a door onto deck six and kept running. I'm sure the carpeted hall had once been very plush, but over the last three years of monster occupation the wallpaper, carpet, and stateroom had been clawed up and slimed so it looked like the inside of a dragon's throat (and yes, unfortunately, I speak from experience. ) Back on my first visit to the Princess Andromeda, my old enemy Luke had kept some dazed tourist on board for show, shrouded in Mist so they didn't realize they were on a monster-infested ship. Now that I didn't see any sign of tourists. I hated to think what had happened to them, but I kind of doubted they'd been allowed to go home with their bingo winnings. **

**I reached the promenade, a big shopping mall that took up the whole middle of the ship, and I stopped cold. In the middle of the courtyard stood a fountain. And in the fountain squatted a giant crab. I'm not talking "giant" like $7. 99 all-you-can-eat Alaskan king crab. I'm talking giant like bigger than the fountain. The monster rose ten feet out of the water. It's shell was mottled blue and green, its pincers longer than my body. If you've ever seen a crab's mouth, all foamy and gross with whiskers and snapping bits, you can imagine this one didn't look any better blown up to billboard size. Its beady black eyes glared at me, and I could see intelligence in them- and hate.**

Everyone chuckled at Percy's thoughts.

**The fact that I was the son of the sea god was not going to win me any points with Mr. Crabby. "FFFFfffffff, " it hissed, sea foam dripping from its mouth. The smell coming off it was like garbage can full of fish sticks that had been sitting in the sun all week. Alarms blared. **

**Soon I was going to have lots of company and I had to keep moving. "Hey, crabby. " I inched around the edge of the courtyard. "I'm just gonna scoot around you so-"**

** The crab moved with amazing speed. It scuttled out of the fountain and came straight at me, pincers snapping. I dove into a gift shop, plowing through a rack if T-shirts. A crab pincer smashed the glass walls to pieces and raked across the room. I dashed back outside, breathing heavily, but Mr. Crabby turned and followed.**

"Really Perce?' Nico facepalmed.

"I love you man1 Your as cool and awesome as me!" guess who said that.

**"There!" a voice said from a balcony about me. **

**"Intruder!" If I'd wanted to create a distraction, I'd succeeded, but this was not where I wanted to fight. **

**If I got pinned down in the center of the ship, I was crab chow. The demonic crustacean lunged at me. I sliced with Riptide, taking off the tip of its claw. It hissed and foamed, but didn't seem very hurt. I tried to remember anything from the old stories that might help with this thing. Annabeth had told me about a monster crab- something about Hercules crushing it under his big food? That wasn't going to work here. This crab was slightly bigger than my Reeboks. **

**Then a weird thought occurred to me. Last Christmas, my mom and I had brought Paule Blofis to our old cabin at Montauk, where we'd been going forever. Paul had taken me crabbing, and when he'd brought up a net full of the things, he'd shown me how crabs have a chink in their armor, right in the middle of their ugly bellies. **

**The only problem was getting to the ugly belly. I glanced at the fountain, then at the marble floor, already slick from scuttling crab tracks. I held out my hand, concentrating on the water, and the fountain exploded. Water sprayed everywhere, three stories high, dousing the balconies and the elevators and the windows of the shops. **

**The crab didn't care. It loved water. It came at me sideways, snapping and hissing, and I ran straight at it, screaming, "AHHHHHHH!" Just before we collided, I hit the ground baseball-style and slid on the wet marble floor straight under the creature.**

"WAs the screaming really needed?" Thalia shook her head.

** It was like sliding under a seven-ton armored vehicle. All the crab had to do was sit and squash me, but before it realized what I was going on, I jabbed Riptide into the chink in its armor, let go of the hilt, and pushed myself out the backside.**

** The monster shuddered and hissed. Its eyes dissolved. Its shell turned bright red as its insides evaporated. The empty shell clattered to the floor in a massive heap. I didn't have time to admire my handiwork. I ran for the nearest stairs while all around me monsters and demigods shouted orders and strapped on their weapons. **

**I was empty-handed. Riptide, being magic, would appear in my pocket sooner or later, but for now it was stuck somewhere under the wreckage of the crab, and I had no time to retrieve it. In the elevator foyer on deck eight, a couple of dracaenae slithered across my path. From the waist up, they were woman with green scaly skin, yellow eyes, and forked tongues. From the waist down, they had double snake trunks instead of legs. They held spears and weighted nets, and I knew from experience they could use them. **

**"What is thisss?" one said. "A prize for Kronoss!" I wasn't in the mood to play break-the-snake, but in front of me was a stand with a model of the ship, like a YOU ARE HERE display. I ripped the model off the pedestal and hurled it at the first dracaena. The boat smacked her in the face and she went down with the ship. I jumped over her, grabbed her friend's spear, and swung her around. She slammed into the elevator, and I kept running toward the front of the ship.**

"cousin, I question your sanity." Nico grinned.

** "Get him!" she screamed. Hellhounds bayed. An arrow from somewhere whizzed past my face and impaled itself in the mahogany-paneled wall of the stairwell. I didn't care- as long as I got the monsters away from the engine room and gave Beckendorf more time.**

** As I was running up the stairwell, a kid charged down. He looked like he'd just woken up from a nap. His armor was half on. He drew his sword and yelled, "Kronos!" but he sounded more scared than angry.**

** He couldn't have been more than twelve- about the same age I was when I'd first arrived at Camp Half-Blood. That thought depressed me. This kid was getting brain-washed- trained to hate the gods and lash out because he'd been born half Olympian. Kronos was using him, and yet the kid thought I was his enemy. No way was I going to hurt him. I didn't need a weapon for this. I stepped inside his strike and grabbed his wrist, slamming it against the wall. His sword clattered out of his hand.**

** Then I did something I hadn't planned on. It was probably stupid. It definitely jeopardized our mission, but I couldn't help it. "If you want to live, " I told him, "get off this ship now. Tell the other demigods. " **

**Then I shoved him down the stairs and sent him tumbling to the next door. I kept climbing. Bad memories: a hallway ran past the cafeteria. Annabeth, my half brother Tyson, and I had sneaked through here three years ago on my first visit. **

**I burst outside onto the main deck. Off the port bow, the sky was darkening from purple to black. A swimming pool glowed between two glass towers with more balconies and restaurant decks. The whole upper ship seemed eerily deserted. All I had to do was cross to the other side. Then I could take the staircase down to the helipad- our emergency rendezvous point. With any luck, Beckendorf would meet me there. We'd jump into the sea. My water powers would protect us both, and we'd detonate the charges from a quarter mile away. **

**I was halfway across the deck when the sound of a voice made me freeze. "You're late, Percy. " Luke stood on the balcony above me, a smile on his scarred face.**

** He wore jeans, a white T-shirt, and flip-flops, like he was just a normal college guy, but his eyes told the truth. They were solid gold. **

**"We've been expecting you for days. " **

**At first he sounded normal, like Luke. But then his face twitched. A shudder passed through his body as though he'd just drunk something really nasty. His voice became heavier, ancient, and powerful- the voice of the Titan lord Kronos. The words scraped down my spine like a knife blade.**

** "Come, bow before me. " **

**"Yeah, that'll happen, " I muttered****.**

** Laistrygonian giants filed in on either side of the swimming pool as if they'd been waiting for a cue. Each was eight feet tall with tattooed arms, leather armor, and spiked clubs. Demigod archers appeared on the roof above Luke. Two hellhounds leaped down from the opposite balcony and snarled at me. Within seconds I was surrounded. A trap: there's no way they could've gotten into position so face unless they'd known I was coming. I looked up at Luke, and anger boiled inside me. **

**I didn't know if Luke's consciousness was even still alive inside that body. Maybe, the way his voice had changed . . . Or maybe it was just Kronos adapting to his new form. I told myself it didn't matter. Luke had been twisted and evil long before Kronos possessed him. A voice in my head said: I have to fight him eventually. Why not now? According to that big prophecy, I was suppose to make a choice that saved or destroyed the world when I was sixteen. That was only seven days away. Why not now? If I really had the power, what difference would a week make? I could end this threat right here by taking down Kronos. Hey, I'd fought monsters and gods before. **

**As if reading my thoughts, Luke smiled. No, he was Kronos. I had to remember that. "Come forward, " he said. "If you dare. "**

** The crowd of monsters parted. I moved up the stairs, my heart pounding. I was sure somebody would stab me in the back, but they let me pass. I felt my pocket and found my pen waiting. I uncapped it, and Riptide grew into a sword. Krono's weapon appeared in his hands- a six-foot-long scythe, a half Celestial bronze, half mortal steel. Just looking at it made my knees turn to Jell-O. But before I could change my mind, I charged. **

**Time slowed down. I mean literally slowed down, because Kronos had that power. I felt like I was moving through syrup. My arms were so heavy, I could barely raise my sword. Kronos smiled, swirling his scythe at normal speed and waiting for me to creep toward my death. I tried to fight his magic. I concentrated on the sea around me- the source of my power.**

** I'd gotten better at channeling it over the year, but now nothing seemed to happen. I took another slow step forward. Giants jeered Dracaenae hissed with laughter. Hey, ocean, I pleaded. Any day would be good. Suddenly there was a wrenching pain in my gut. The entire boat lurched sideways, throwing monsters off their feet. Four thousand gallons of salt water surged out of the swimming pool, dousing me and Kronos and everyone on the deck. The water revitalized me, breaking the time spell, and I lunged forward. **

**I struck at Kronos, but I was still too slow. I made the mistake of looking at his face-Luke's face-a guy who was once my friend. As much as I hated him, it was hard to kill him. Kronos had no such hesitation. He sliced downward with his scythe. I leaped back, and the evil blade missed by an inch, cutting a gash in the deck right between my feet. I kicked Kronos in the chest. He stumbled backward, but he was heavier than Luke should've been. It was like kicking a refrigerator. Kronos swung his scythe again. **

**I intercepted with Riptide, but his strike was so powerful, my blade could only deflect it. The edge of the scythe shaved off my shirtsleeve and grazed my arm. It shouldn't have been a serious cut, but the entire side of my body exploded with pain.**

Annabeth's eyes widened and she got up and sat in Percy's lap with her arms around him.

** I remembered what a sea demon had once said about Kronos's scythe: Careful, fool. One touch, and the blade will sever your soul from your body. Now I understood what he meant. I wasn't just losing blood. I could feel my strength, my will, my identity draining away. I stumbled backward, switched my sword to my left hand, and lunged desperately. My blade should've run him through, but it deflected off his stomach like I was hitting solid marble. There was no way he should've survived that. Kronos laughed.**

** "A poor performance, Percy Jackson. Luke tells me you were never his match at swordplay. " **

**My vision started to blur. I knew I didn't have much time. "Luke had a big head, " I said. "But at least it was his head. "**

** "A shame to kill you now, " Kronos mused, "before the final plan unfolds. I would love to see the terror in your eyes when you realize how I will destroy Olympus. "**

** "You'll never get this boat to Manhattan. " My arm was throbbing. Black spots danced in my vision.**

** "And why would that be?" Kronos's golden eyes glittered. His face-Luke's face-seemed like a mask, unnatural and lit from behind by some evil power. "Perhaps you are counting on your friend with the explosives?" He looked down at the pool and called, "Nakamura!"**

** A teenage guy in full Greek armor pushed through the crowd. His left eye was covered with a black patch. I knew him, of course: Ethan Nakamura, the son of Nemesis. I'd saved his life in the Labyrinth last summer, and in return, the little punk had helped Kronos come back to life.**

** "Success, my lord, " Ethan called. "We found him just as we were told. " **

**He clapped his hands, and two giants lumbered forward, dragging Charles Beckendorf between them. My heart almost stopped. Beckendorf had a swollen eye and cuts all over his face and arms. His armor was gone and his shirt was nearly torn off. **

**"No!" I yelled. **

**Beckendorf met my eyes. He glanced at his hand like he was trying to tell me something. His watch. They hadn't taken it yet, and that was the detonator. Was it possible the explosives were armed? Surely the monsters would've dismantled them right away. **

**"We found him amidships, " one of the giants said, "trying to sneak to the engine room. Can we eat him now?"**

** "Soon. " Kronos scowled at Ethan. "Are you sure he didn't set the explosives?"**

** "He was going toward the engine room, my lord. "**

** "How do you know that?" "Er . . . " Ethan shifted uncomfortably. "He was heading in that direction. And he told us. His bag is still full of explosives. " **

** Slowly, I began to understand. Beckendorf had fooled them. When he'd realized he was going to be captured, he turned to make it look like he was going the other way. He'd convinced them he hadn't made it to the engine room yet. The Greek fire might still be primed! But that didn't do us any good unless we could get off the ship and detonate it. Kronos hesitated. Buy the story, I prayed. The pain in my arm was so bad now I could barely stand. **

**"Open his bag, " Kronos ordered. One of the giants ripped the explosives satchel from Beckendorf's shoulders. He peered inside, grunted, and turned it upside down. Panicked monsters surged backward. If the bag really had been full of Greek fire jars, we would've all blown up. But what fell out were a dozen cans of peaches. I could hear Kronos breathing, trying to control his anger. **

**"Did you, perhaps, " he said, "capture this demigod near the galley?****"**

** Ethan turned pale. "Um-"**

** "And did you, perhaps, send someone to actually CHECK THE ENGINE ROOM?" **

**Ethan scrambled back in terror, then turned on his heels and ran. I cursed silently. Now we had only minutes before the bombs were disarmed. I caught Beckendorf's eyes again and asked a silent question, hoping he would understand: How long? He cupped his fingers and thumb, making a circle. Zero. There was no delay on the timer at all. **

**If he managed to press the detonator button, the ship would blow at once. We'd never be able to get far enough away before using it. The monsters would kill us first, or disarm the explosives, or both. Kronos turned toward me with a crooked smile.**

** "You'll have to excuse my incompetent help, Percy Jackson. But it doesn't matter. We have you now. We've known you were coming for weeks. " He held out his hand and dangled a little silver bracelet with a scythe charm-the Titan lord's symbol. The wound in my arm was sapping my ability to think, but I muttered, "Communication device . . . Spy at camp. " Kronos chuckled. "You can't count on friends. They will always let you down. Luke learned that lesson the hard way. Now drop your sword and surrender to me, or your friend dies. "**

** I swallowed. One of the giants had his hand around Beckendorf's neck. I was in no shape to rescue him, and even if I tried, he would die before I got there. We both would. Beckendorf mouthed one word: Go. **

**I shook my head. I couldn't just leave him. The second giant was still rummaging through the peach cans, which meant Beckendorf's left arm was free. He raised it slowly- toward the watch on his right wrist.**

** I wanted to scream, NO! Then down by the swimming pool, one of the dracaenae hissed, "What isss he doing? What isss that on hisss wrissst?" **

**Beckendorf closed eyes tight and brought his hand up to his watch. I had no choice.**

** I threw my sword like a javelin at Kronos. It bounced harmlessly off his chest, but it did startle him. I pushed through a crowd of monsters and jumped off the side of the ship- toward the water a hundred feet below. I heard rumbling deep in the ship. Monsters yelled at me from above. A spear sailed past my ear. An arrow pierced my thigh, but I barely had time to register the pain. I plunged into the sea and willed the currents to take me far, far away-a hundred yards, two hundred yards. Even from that distance, the explosion shook the world. Heat seared the back of my head. The Princess Andromeda blew up from both sides, a massive fireball of green flame roiling into the dark sky, consuming everything. Beckendorf, I thought. **

**Then I blacked out and sank like an anchor toward the bottom of the sea. **

"The end of the chapter, and Percy we have much to discuss. "Athena sent him a cold glare.

"Uh oh..."

**A/N Thank you to ksoccer16 and dollfaceholmes16, who were my two reviewers! Have a nice week! I'll update as soon as possible. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fishy Relatives **

**A/N Thank you to all the supporters and reviews! :)**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

Athena led Percy out of everyone else's earshot, just outside the throne room's walls, "So sea spawn, you are dating my daughter. I do not approve and am really wanting to smite you where you stand!"

Percy gulped but stood his ground, slowly he met her eyes stubbornly, "Lady Athena, you want to know why you approve our relationship in the future, it's because of everything your daughter and I have been through together. Including a little quest that ended up with us falling into Tartarus."

Athena opened her mouth to say something, but Percy was on a roll now.

"You want to know who's fault it was we were on that quest? It was your fault because you wanted stupid revenge! You put your daughter in that danger and you hurt her and I picked her up and showed her true love so if you're afraid I'm going to hurt her you're looking at the wrong person!

With that Percy walked back into the throne room, leaving a stunned Athena behind.

"Who wants to read?" questioned Annabeth.

"I will." Thalia took the book from her.

**CHAPTER TWO I MEET SOME FISHY RELATIVES**

"Does everything have to be about the sea boy?" questioned an irritated Hera.

Thalia shot the queen of the gods a glare then turned back to the book.

**Demigod dreams suck. The thing is, they're never just dreams. They've got to be visions, omens, and all that other mystical stuff that makes my brain hurt.**

"They can't possibly be that bad, you need to look on the bright side kid." Apollo grinned.

**I dreamed I was in a dark palace at the top of a mountain. Unfortunately, I recognized it: the palace of the Titans on top of Mount Othrys, otherwise known as Mount Tamalpais, in California. The main pavilion was open to the night, ringed with black Greek columns and statues of the Titans. Torchlight glowed against the black marble floor. In the center of the room, an armored giant struggled under the weight of a swirling funnel cloud-Atlas, holding up the sky**

"Nevermind. That does suck." Apollo lost his smile at that depressing thought.

**Two other giant men stood nearby over a bronze brazier, studying images in the flames. "Quite an explosion, " one said**

"Wonder who that could be..." mused Hephaestus.

Everyone in the room stared at him, they didn't think he cared and had been paying attention.

**He wore black armor studded with silver dots like a starry night. His face was covered in a war helm with a ram's horn curling on either side. "It doesn't matter, " the other said. This Titan was dressed in gold robes, with golden eyes like Kronos.**

Every god's eyes widened as they recognized these titans.

"Not good..." mused Athena

** His entire body glowed. He reminded me of Apollo, God of the Sun**

"I BEG TO DIFFER" screamed Apollo

**, except the Titan's light was harsher, and his expression crueler. "The gods have answered the challenge. Soon they will be destroyed. " The images in the fire were hard to make out: storms, buildings crumbling, mortals screaming in terror. **

Thalia looked around the room expecting outburst but none came.

she mutttered,"So no smartass comment now huh?"

**"I will go east to marshal our forces, " the golden Titan said. "Krios, you shall remain and guard Mount Othrys. " The ram horn dude grunted. "I always get the stupid jobs. Lord of the South. Lord of Constellations. Now I get to babysit Atlas while you have all the fun. " Under the whirlwind of clouds, Atlas bellowed in agony, "Let me out, curse you! I am your greatest warrior. Take my burden so I may fight!" "Quiet!" the golden Titan roared. "You had your chance, Atlas. You failed. Kronos likes you just where you are. As for you, Krios, do your duty. "**

Annabeth scooted closer to Percy at the mention of Atlas, in fact she was so close she was basically sitting on his lap now.

**"And if you need more warriors?" Krios asked. "Our treacherous nephew in the tuxedo will not do you much good in a fight. " **

"What nephew I wonder.." Zeus stroked his beard.

**The golden Titan laughed. "Don't worry about him. Besides, the gods can barely handle our first little challenge. They have no idea how many others we have in store. Mark my words, in a few days' time, Olympus will be in ruins, and we will meet here again to celebrate the dawn of the Sixth Age!" The golden Titan erupted into flames and disappeared.**

Ares grumbled, "What a show off."

** "Oh, sure, " Krios grumbled. "He gets to erupt into flames. I get to wear these stupid ram's horns. "**

"Yea well it sucks to suck doesn't it?" Nico grinned at everyones startled faces.

Everyone blinked, Nico was so quiet they forgot he was there.

** The scene shifted. Now I was outside the pavilion, hiding in the shadows of a Greek column. A boy stood next to me, eavesdropping on the Titans. He had dark silky hair, pale skin, and dark clothes-my friend Nico di Angelo, the son of Hades. He looked straight at me, his expression grim. "You see, Percy?" he whispered. "You're running out of time. Do you really think you can beat them without my plan?"**

"What plan?" asked a pale Poseidon.

Suddenly Nico found great interest in the floor tiles.

** His words washed over me as cold as the ocean floor, and my dreams went black.**

"Jeez Percy was to be pessimistic." Thalia grinned, much to the annoyance of Percy.

** "Percy?" a deep voice said. My head felt like it had been microwaved in aluminum foil. I opened my eyes and saw a large shadowy figure looming over me. "Beckendorf?" I asked hopefully. "No, brother. " My eyes refocused. I was looking at a Cyclops-a misshapen face, ratty brown hair, one big brown eye full of concern. "Tyson?" My brother broke into a toothy grin. "Yay! Your brain works!"**

Annabeth busted out laughing. In between laughs she choked out,"Yea...right...it never has and never will!"

Percy scowled and moved far away from Annabeth, which made her stop laughing and sit back on his lap stubbornly.

** I wasn't so sure. My body felt weightless and cold. My voice sounded wrong. I could hear Tyson, but it was more like I was hearing vibrations inside my skull, not the regular sounds. I sat up, and a gossamer sheet floated away. I was on a bed made of silky woven kelp, in a room paneled with abalone shell. Glowing pearls the size of basketballs floated around the ceiling, providing light. I was under water. Now, being the son of Poseidon and all, I was okay with this. I can breathe underwater just fine, and my clothes don't even get wet unless I want them to. But it was still a bit of a shock when a hammerhead shark drifted through the bedroom window, regarded me, and then swam calmly out the opposite side of the room.**

"No sense of decency in any of you is there." Hera glared at everyone but mainly Annabeth, who still hasn't forgiven her for taking Percy away for 8 months.

** "Where-" "Daddy's palace, " Tyson said. Under different circumstances, I would've been excited. I'd never visited Poseidon's realm, and I'd been dreaming about it for years. But my head hurt. My shirt was still speckled with burn marks from the explosion. My arm and leg wounds had healed-just being in the ocean can do that for me, given enough time-but I still felt like I'd been trampled by a Laistrygonian soccer team in cleats. "How long-" "We found you last night, " Tyson said, "sinking through the water. " "The Princess Andromeda?" "Went ka-boom, " Tyson confirmed. "Beckendorf was on board. Did you find . . . " Tyson's face darkened. "No sign of him. I am sorry, brother. " I stared out the window into deep blue water. Beckendorf was supposed to go to college in the fall. He had a girlfriend, lots of friends, his whole life ahead of him. He couldn't be gone. Maybe he'd made it off the ship like I had. Maybe he'd jumped over the side . . . And what? He couldn't have survived a hundred-foot fall into the water like I could. He couldn't have put enough distance between himself and the explosion. I knew in my gut he was dead. He'd sacrificed himself to take out the Princess Andromeda, and I had abandoned him.**

Annabeth slapped him upside the head, scowling, "What have we discussed?"

Percy mumbled,"I can't blame myself for everything."

Annabeth smiled smugly, and sally winked at her as if to say nice training.

** I thought about my dream: the Titans discussing the explosion as if it didn't matter, Nico di Angelo warning me that I would never beat Kronos without following his plan-a dangerous idea I'd been avoiding for more than a year. A distant blast shook the room. Green light blazed outside, turning the whole sea as bright as noon. "What was that?" I asked. Tyson looked worried. "Daddy will explain. Come, he is blowing up monsters. " **

Ares pounded his sword in the ground as approval.

A satyr assistant came in the room and Paul leaned over to ask a question. The satyr yelled out,"Sir Paul has to go potty!"

Paul's face was beet red and he followed the satyr out of the room.

** The palace might have been the most amazing place I'd ever seen if it hadn't been in the process of getting destroyed. We swam to the end of a long hallway and shot upward on a geyser. As we rose over the rooftops I caught my breath-well, if you can catch your breath underwater. The palace was as big as the city on Mount Olympus, with wide courtyards, gardens, and columned pavilions. The gardens were sculpted with coral colonies and glowing sea plants. Twenty or thirty buildings were made of abalone, white but gleaming with rainbow colors. Fish and octopi darted in and out of the windows. The paths were lined with glowing pearls like Christmas lights. The main courtyard was filled with warriors-mermen with fish tails from the waist down and human bodies from the waist up, except their skin was blue, which I'd never known before. Some were tending the wounded. Some were sharpening spears and swords. One passed us, swimming in a hurry. His eyes were bright green, like that stuff they put in glo-sticks, and his teeth were shark teeth. They don't show you stuff like that in The Little Mermaid.**

The room burst into laughter.

** Outside the main courtyard stood large fortifications-towers, walls, and antisiege weapons-but most of these had been smashed to ruins. Others were blazing with a strange green light that I knew well-Greek fire, which can burn even underwater.**

"We know that Seaweedbrain." teased Annabeth.

Thalia decided to read again seeing as said couple was busy making out.

**Beyond this, the sea floor stretched into gloom. I could see battles raging-flashes of energy, explosions, the glint of armies clashing. A regular human would've found it too dark to see. Heck, a regular human would've been crushed by the pressure and frozen by the cold. Even my heat-sensitive eyes couldn't make out exactly what was going on. At the edge of the palace complex, a temple with a red coral roof exploded, sending fire and debris streaming in slow motion across the farthest gardens.**

"Uncle you need to cheer up." Apollo poked Poseidon.

** Out of the darkness above, an enormous form appeared-a squid larger than any skyscraper. It was surrounded by a glittering cloud of dust-at least I thought it was dust, until I realized it was a swarm of mermen trying to attack the monster. The squid descended on the palace and swatted its tentacles, smashing a whole column of warriors. Then a brilliant arc of blue light shot from the rooftop of one of the tallest buildings. The light hit the giant squid, and the monster dissolved like food coloring in water. "Daddy, " Tyson said, pointing to where the light had come from. "He did that?" I suddenly felt more hopeful. My dad had unbelievable powers. He was the god of the sea. He could deal with this attack, right? Maybe he'd let me help. "Have you been in the fight?" I asked Tyson in awe. "Like bashing heads with your awesome Cyclops strength and stuff?" Tyson pouted, and immediately I knew I'd asked a bad question, "I have been . . . Fixing weapons, " he mumbled. "Come. Let's go find Daddy. "**

"I will have a good reason for that to...hopefully." Poseidon frowned and Paul came back into the room.

** I know this might sound weird to people with, like, regular parents, but I'd only seen my dad four or five times in my life, and never for more than a few minutes. The Greek gods don't exactly show up for their kids' basketball games.**

Sally frowned, she didn't know Percy had been sad about that.

** Still, I thought I would recognize Poseidon on sight. I was wrong.**

Athena and Sally shot Percy questioning looks but he was still busy in Annabeth world.

** The roof of the temple was a big open deck that had been set up as a command center. A mosaic on the floor showed an exact map of the palace grounds and the surrounding ocean, but the mosaic moved. Colored stone tiles representing different armies and sea monsters shifted around as the forces changed position. Buildings that collapsed in real life also collapsed in the picture. Standing around the mosaic, grimly studying the battle, was a strange assortment of warriors, but none of them looked like my dad. I was searching for a big guy with a good tan and a black beard, wearing Bermuda shorts and a Hawaiian shirt. There was nobody like that. One guy was a merman with two fish tails instead of one. His skin was green, his armor studded with pearls. His black hair was tied in a ponytail, and he looked young- though it's hard to tell with non-humans.**

"Yuck its Triton!" Hermes and Apollo faked gagging.

**They could be a thousand years old or three. Standing next to him was an old man with a bushy white beard and gray hair. His battle armor seemed to weigh him down. He had green eyes and smile wrinkles around his eyes, but he wasn't smiling now. He was studying the map and leaning on a large metal staff. To his right stood a beautiful woman in green armor with flowing black hair and strange little horns like crab claws. And there was a dolphin-just a regular dolphin, but it was staring at the map intently. "Delphin, " the old man said. "Send Palaemon and his legion of sharks to the western front. We have to neutralize those leviathans. " The dolphin spoke in a chattering voice, but I could understand it in my mind: Yes, lord! It sped away. I looked in dismay at Tyson, then back at the old man. It didn't seem possible, but . . . "Dad?" I asked. **

"ah, he is reflecting the state of his realm." Athena stated knowingly.

**The old man looked up. I recognized the twinkle in his eyes, but his face . . . He looked like he'd aged forty years. "Hello, Percy. " "What-what happened to you?" Tyson nudged me. He was shaking his head so hard I was afraid it would fall off, but Poseidon didn't look offended. "It's all right, Tyson, " he said. "Percy, excuse my appearance. The war has been hard on me. " "But you're immortal, " I said quietly. "You can look . . . Any way you want. " "I reflect the state of my realm, " he said. "And right now that state is quite grim. Percy, I should introduce you-I'm afraid you just missed my lieutenant Delphin, God of the Dolphins. This is my, er, wife, Amphitrite. My dear-" The lady in green armor stared at me coldly, then crossed her arms and said, "Excuse me, my lord. I am needed in the battle. " She swam away****.**

Hermes's eyes widen and he stood up abruptly, "THIS IS WHY NO ONE LIKES HER, SHE IS A COLD HEARTED BITCH!"

Everyone stared at him in shock

** I felt pretty awkward, but I guess I couldn't blame her. I'd never thought about it much, but my dad had an immortal wife. All his romances with mortals, including with my mom . . . Well, Amphitrite probably didn't like that much. Poseidon cleared his throat. "Yes, well . . . And this is my son Triton. Er, my other son. " "Your son and heir, " the green dude corrected. His double fish tails swished back and forth. He smiled at me, but there was no friendliness in his eyes. "Hello, Perseus Jackson. Come to help at last?" He acted like I was late or lazy.**

Hemers huffed, "No one likes him either!"

** If you can blush underwater, I probably did. "Tell me what to do, " I said. Triton smiled like that was a cute suggestion-like I was a slightly amusing dog that had barked for him or something. He turned to Poseidon. "I will see to the front line, Father. Don't worry. I will not fail. " He nodded politely to Tyson. How come I didn't get that much respect? Then he shot off into the water. Poseidon sighed. He raised his staff, and it changed into his regular weapon-a huge three-pointed trident. The tip glowed with blue light, and the water around it boiled with energy. "I'm sorry about that, " he told me. A huge sea serpent appeared from above us and spiraled down toward the roof. It was bright orange with a fanged mouth big enough to swallow a gymnasium. Hardly looking up, Poseidon pointed his trident at the beast and zapped it with blue energy. Ka-boom! The monster burst into a million goldfish, which all swam off in terror.**

"Really? Goldfish was the best you could do kelp face?" you know who said that.

**"My family is anxious, " Poseidon continued as if nothing had happened.**

"Uh huh that is why they were mean to Percy. Whatever helps you sleep at night uncle P." Apollo raised his eyebrows and smiled.

** "The battle against Oceanus is going poorly. " He pointed to the edge of the mosaic. With the butt of his trident he tapped the image of a merman larger than the rest, with the horns of a bull. He appeared to be riding a chariot pulled by crawfish, and instead of a sword he wielded a live serpent. "Oceanus, " I said, trying to remember. "The Titan of the sea?" Poseidon nodded. "He was neutral in the first war of gods and Titans. But Kronos has convinced him to fight. This is . . . Well, it's not a good sign. Oceanus would not commit unless he was sure he could pick the winning side. "**

The gods all paled.

** "He looks stupid, " I said, trying to sound upbeat. "I mean, who fights with a snake?" "Daddy will tie it in knots, " Tyson said firmly. Poseidon smiled, but he looked weary. "I appreciate your faith. We have been at war almost a year now. My powers are taxed. And still he finds new forces to throw at me-sea monsters so ancient I had forgotten about them. "**

Poseidon frowned.

** I heard an explosion in the distance. About half a mile away, a mountain of coral disintegrated under the weight of two giant creatures.**

Poseidon and Percy winced.

" Still can not be as messy as the apartment when I return from out of town trips seaweedbrain." Annabeth smirked

"Annabeth I apologize that even in the future Percy can not clean up after himself." Sally smiled at said girl.

** I could dimly make out their shapes. One was a lobster. The other was a giant humanoid like a Cyclops, but he was surrounded by a flurry of limbs. At first I thought he wearing a bunch of giant octopi. Then I realized they were his own arms-a hundred flailing, fighting arms. "Briares!" I said.**

Percy grinned

** I was happy to see him, but he looked like he was fighting for his life. He was the last of his kind-a Hundred-Handed One, cousin of the Cyclopes. We'd saved him from Kronos's prison last summer, and I knew he'd come to help Poseidon, but I hadn't heard of him since. "He fights well, " Poseidon said. "I wish we had a whole army like him, but he is the only one. " I watched as Briares bellowed in rage and picked up the lobster, which thrashed and snapped its pincers. He threw it off the coral mountain, and the lobster disappeared into the darkness. Briares swam after it, his hundred arms spinning like the blades of a motorboat.**

"Dude! That had look awesome!" Leo earned himself a smack upside the head by Piper.

** "Percy, we may not have much time, " my dad said. "Tell me of your mission. Did you see Kronos?" I told**** him everything, though my voice choked up when I explained about Beckendorf.**

Everyone looked down sadly.

** I looked down at the courtyards below and saw hundreds of wounded mermen lying on makeshift cots. I saw rows of coral mounds that must've been hastily made graves. I realized Beckendorf wasn't the first death. He was only one of hundreds, maybe thousands. I'd never felt so angry and helpless. Poseidon stroked his beard. "Percy, Beckendorf chose a heroic death. You bear no blame for that. Kronos's army will be m disarray. Many were destroyed. " "But we didn't kill him, did we?"**

"Yes because Percy, you can kill immortals, everyone has just been lying to you for the past five years." Thalia stated with sarcasm.

** As I said it, I knew it was a naive hope. We might blow up his ship and disintegrate his monsters, but a Titan lord wouldn't be so easy to kill. "No, " Poseidon admitted. "But you've bought our side some time. " "There were demigods on that ship, " I said, thinking of the kid I'd seen in the stairwell. Somehow I'd allowed myself to concentrate on the monsters and Kronos. I'd convinced myself that destroying their ship was all right because they were evil, they were sailing to attack my city, and besides, they couldn't really be permanently killed. Monsters just vaporized and re-formed eventually. But demigods . . . Poseidon put his hand on my shoulder.**

"Percy you can not take the blame for everyone's own choices when they turn out bad." Annabeth sat in his lap again and nuzzled her face in the crook of his neck.

Percy wrapped his arms around her waist, while Aphrodite smiled so wide that it blinded some people in the room.

** "Percy, there were only a few demigod warriors aboard that ship, and they all chose to battle for Kronos. Perhaps some heeded your warning and escaped. If they did not . . . They chose their path. " "They were brainwashed!" I said. "Now they're dead and Kronos is still alive. That's supposed to make me feel better?" I glared at the mosaic-little tile explosions destroying tile monsters. It seemed so easy when it was just a picture. Tyson put his arm around me. If anybody else had tried that, I would've pushed him away, but Tyson was too big and stubborn.**

Percy looked down.

** He hugged me whether I wanted it or not. "Not your fault, brother. Kronos does not explode good. Next time we will use a big stick. " "Percy, " my father said. "Beckendorf's sacrifice wasn't in vain. You have scattered the invasion force. New York will be safe for a time, which frees the other Olympians to deal with the bigger threat. " "The bigger threat?" I thought about what the golden Titan had said in my dream: The gods have answered the challenge. Soon they will be destroyed. A shadow passed over my father's face. "You've had enough sorrow for one day. Ask Chiron when you return to camp. " "Return to camp? But you're in trouble here. I want to help!"**

"I wouldn't allow that son, it is bad enough that you have to fight the war above the sea." Poseidon frowned.

** "You can't, Percy. Your job is elsewhere. " I couldn't believe I was hearing this. I looked at Tyson for backup. My brother chewed his lip. "Daddy . . . Percy can fight with a sword. He is good. " "I know that, " Poseidon said gently. "Dad, I can help, " I said. "I know I can. You're not going to hold out here much longer. " A fireball launched into the sky from behind the enemy lines. I thought Poseidon would deflect it or something, but it landed on the outer corner of the yard and exploded, sending mermen tumbling through the water. Poseidon winced as if he'd just been stabbed.**

"That is because it was a heavy blow to my realm." Poseidon stated sadly.

**"Return to camp, " he insisted. "And tell Chiron it is time. " "For what?" "You must hear the prophecy. The entire prophecy. " I didn't need to ask him which prophecy. I'd been hearing about the "Great Prophecy" for years, but nobody would ever tell me the whole thing. All I knew was that I was supposed to make a decision that would decide the fate of the world-but no pressure.**

Everyone chuckled.

** "What if this is the decision?" I said. "Staying here to light, or leaving? What if I leave and you . . . " I couldn't say die. Gods weren't supposed to die, but I'd seen it happen. Even if they didn't die, they could be reduced to nearly nothing, exiled, imprisoned in the depths of Tartarus like Kronos had been. "Percy, you must go, " Poseidon insisted. "I don't know what your final decision will be, but your fight lies in the world above. If nothing else, you must warn your friends at camp. Kronos knew your plans. You have a spy. We will hold here. We have no choice. " Tyson gripped my hand desperately. "I will miss you, brother!" Watching us, our father seemed to age another ten years. "Tyson, you have work to do as well, my son. They need you in the armory. " Tyson pouted some more. "I will go, " he sniffled.**

"Poor Tyson." Piper frowned.

** He hugged me so hard he almost cracked my ribs. "Percy, be careful! Do not let monsters kill you dead!" I tried to nod confidently, but it was too much for the big guy. He sobbed and swam away toward the armory, where his cousins were fixing spears and swords. "You should let him fight, " I told my father. "He hates being stuck in the armory. Can't you tell?" Poseidon shook his head. "It is bad enough I must send you into danger. Tyson is too young. I must protect him. " "You should trust him, " I said. "Not try to protect him. " Poseidon's eyes flared.**

"Dude, do you aim to piss off the gods?" Jason asked wide eyed.

"No I just don't know when to shut up." Percy gave his troublemaker smile, which made Annabeth snuggle closer to him.

** I thought I'd gone too far, but then he looked down at the mosaic and his shoulders sagged. On the tiles, the mermaid guy in the crawfish chariot was coming closer to the palace. "Oceanus approaches, " my father said. "I must meet him in battle. " I'd never been scared for a god before, but I didn't see how my dad could face this Titan and win. "I will hold, " Poseidon promised. "I will not give up my domain. Just tell me, Percy, do you still have the birthday gift I gave you last summer?" I nodded and pulled out my camp necklace. It had a bead for every summer I'd been at Camp Half-Blood, but since last year I'd also kept a sand dollar on the cord. My father had given it to me for my fifteenth birthday. He'd told me I would know when to "spend it, " but so far I hadn't figured out what he meant. **

Nico smirked, "That is because you are always confused."

**All I knew was that it didn't fit the vending machines in the school cafeteria. "The time is coming, " he promised. "With luck, I will see you for your birthday next week, and we will have a proper celebration. "**

"Sorry but dad, I had an even better birthday gift the night of my birthday." Percy grinned down at Annabeth.

Thalia and Nico pretended to gag.

** He smiled, and for a moment I saw the old light in his eyes. Then the entire sea grew dark in front of us, like an inky storm was rolling in. Thunder crackled, which should've been impossible underwater. A huge icy presence was approaching. I sensed a wave of fear roll through the armies below us. "I must assume my true godly form, " Poseidon said. "Go-and good luck, my son. " I wanted to encourage him, to hug him or something, but knew better than to stick around. When a god assumes his true form, the power is so great that any mortal looking on him will disintegrate. "Good-bye, Father, " I managed. Then I turned away. I willed the ocean currents to aid me. Water swirled around me, and I shot toward the surface at speeds that would've caused any normal human to pop like a balloon. When I looked back, all I could see were flashes of green and blue as my father fought the Titan, and the sea itself was torn apart by the two armies.**

"Well that is a depressing thought." Nico grumbled.

"On that note lets have lunch." Hera stated.

_**~ sorry i have been super busy and just finished this chapter, so this authors note is probably different than the one up top. **_

_**I will update when I ccan! :)**_

_**-PercabethAddiction**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Lunch Break**

_**~:) hey guys so it was brought to my attention that a new paragraph is needed after someone speaks so I will fix that.**_

_**Thank you to all who reviewed and are following, it really encourages me!**_

_**I don't own anything!**_

Everyone sat down at one giant table to eat, but Percy grabbed Annabeth and threw her over his shoulder, marching off to a quiet pond, but not without out some curses being directed at him from a certain wise girl.

**Percy and Annabeth**

Percy sets Annabeth down by a small pond,"Sorry Wise girl I wanted some alone time with you."

"I would have come willingly seaweedbrain." she scolded him, but her gaze softened when he smiled at her.

Percy started manipulating the water into animal shapes in the air as Annabeth watched curiously, "You know wise girl, I've been thinking..."

"Uh oh. That never turns out good." She teased, but frowned when she saw he was dead serious. "What is wrong Perce?

He smiled softly,"Nothing, watch."

She turned back to the water to watch and when she turned back to Percy she gasped as he sat on one knee.

Percy cleared his throat nervously as he took out a small ring that had an owl made of diamonds on it,"Annabeth I knew I was going to love you the minute I first talked to you, and I never was certain of things about my future, but one thing I am certain about is that I want you in it. So Annabeth Chase, will you marry me?"

Annabeth nodded her head speechless as Percy put the ring on her finger, and no those where not tears she is a daughter of Athena, something got in her eyes is all.

Percy wrapped his arms around her waist and frowned,"However I don't think we should announce it until we get back, just to avoid drama."

Annabeth looked up at him thoughtfully, "I agree, but I am going to wear the ring, I'll just make sure not to advertise my hand all over the place."

They leaned in for a kiss.

**Nico and Leo**

****Leo looked completely shocked that him and Nico had overheard Percy propose to Annabeth, while Nico was looking smug

Nico smirked, "They don't want people to know yet, now I have leverage over them."

Leo looked terrified,"Dude you can be seriously creepy at times."

Nico laughed, "Yet you choose to be my friend."

They headed back to the Throne room where everyone was waiting for them.

**Nobody**

Athena held the book up as Percy and Annabeth came in holding hands,"Who will read?"

Nico raised his hand, "Me."

_**~plot twist! Bet you guys didn't see that one coming! :)**_

_**Till next time!**_

_**-PercabethAddiction**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys here is another chapter**_

_**I own nothing! :)**_

Athena handed the book to Nico

Nico began to read.

**I GET A SNEAK PEEK AT MY DEATH**

Poseidon squeaked

** If you want to be popular at Camp Half-Blood, don't come back from a mission with bad news. Word of my arrival spread as soon as I walked out of the ocean. Our beach is on the North Shore of Long Island, and it's enchanted so most people can't even see it. People don't just appear on the beach unless they're demigods or gods or really, really lost pizza delivery guys. (It's happened-but that's another story. **

Annabeth cut Apollo off before he could ask,"Long story involving the Stoll brothers."

**Anyway, that afternoon the lookout on duty was Connor Stoll from the Hermes cabin. When he spotted me, he got so excited he fell out of his tree.**

"You know it would have been really funny if not for the news I was bringing back with me." Percy stated

**Then he blew the conch horn to signal the camp and ran to greet me. Connor had a crooked smile that matched his crooked sense of humor. He's a pretty nice guy, but you should always keep one hand on your wallet when he's around, and do not, under any circumstances, give him access to shaving cream unless you want to find your sleeping bag full of it. He's got curly brown hair and is a little shorter than his brother, Travis, which is the only way I can tell them apart. They are both so unlike my old enemy Luke it's hard to believe they're all sons of Hermes.**

Hermes looked saddened

** "Percy!" he yelled. "What happened? Where's Beckendorf?" **

**Then he saw my expression, and his smile melted. "Oh, no. Poor Silena. Holy Zeus, when she finds out . . . "**

Percy winced and looked down, he still blamed himself.

Annabeth grabbed Percy's hand, while Sally looked at her son sympathetically.

** Together we climbed the sand dunes. A few hundred yards away, people were already streaming toward us, smiling and excited. Percy's back, they were probably thinking. He's saved the day! Maybe he brought souvenirs!**

Thalia frowned, "You can't always blame yourself kelp head."

Nico started reading before Percy could retaliate.

** I stopped at the dining pavilion and waited for them. No sense rushing down there to tell them what a loser I was.**

"Perseus Jackson! Don't say that you and I both know that is not true." Sally scolded.

Paul looked at Percy, "Percy you know that isn't true."

Percy only nodded.

** I gazed across the valley and tried to remember how Camp Half- Blood looked the first time I ever saw it. That seemed like a bajillion years ago. From the dining pavilion, you could see pretty much everything. Hills ringed the valley. On the tallest, Half-Blood Hill, Thalia's pine tree stood with the Golden Fleece hanging from its branches, magically protecting the camp from its enemies. The guard dragon Peleus was so big now I could see him from here-curled around the tree trunk, lending up smoke signals as he snored. To my right spread the woods. To my left, the canoe lake glittered and the climbing wall glowed from the lava pouring down its side. Twelve cabins-one for each Olympian god-made a horseshoe pattern around the commons area. Farther south were the strawberry fields, the armory, and the four-story Big House with its sky blue paint job and its bronze eagle weathervane. In some ways, the camp hadn't changed. But you couldn't see the war by looking at the buildings or the fields. You could see it in the faces of the demigods and satyrs and naiads coming up the hill. There weren't as many at camp as four summers ago. Some had left and never come back. Some had died fighting. Others-we tried not to talk about them-had gone over to the enemy.**

"Thats is never a good sign, strategically speaking when in a war." Jason frowned, while Annabeth blinked and looked at him.

"Your good with battle strategy?"

Jason blushed, "I know some things but I'm not really that good."

**The ones who were still here were battle-hardened and weary. There was little laughter at camp these days. Even the Hermes cabin didn't play so many pranks. It's hard to enjoy practical jokes when your whole life feels like one.**

The gods looked at the demigods out of pity.

Apollo frowned, "I feel awful for you-"

A bronze dagger imbedded itself in the wall next to Apollo's face.

Annabeth glared, "I don't want your pity, I hate pity."

Apollo only gulped and nodded, motioning for Nico to start reading again.

** Chiron galloped into the pavilion first, which was easy for him since he's a white stallion from the waist down. His beard had grown wilder over the summer. He wore a green T-shirt that said MY OTHER CAR IS A CENTAUR and a bow slung over his back. "Percy!" he said. "Thank the gods. But where . . . " Annabeth ran in right behind him, and I'll admit my heart did a little relay race in my chest when I saw her.**

Annabeth looked at him and Percy looked everywhere but at her, blushing furiously.

** It's not that she tried to look good.**

Annabeth raised an eyebrow and lightly smacked Percy on the arm.

Thalia was watching the two and noticed a shiny object on Annabeth's hand and her eyes widened.

She decided to corner Annabeth later about it.

**We'd been doing so many combat missions lately, she hardly brushed her curly blond hair anymore, and she didn't care what clothes she was wearing-usually the same old orange camp T-shirt and jeans, and once in a while her bronze armor. Her eyes were stormy gray. Most of the time we couldn't get through a conversation without trying to strangle each other.**

Thalia turned to Jason, Leo, and Piper, "That is the understatement of the year."

** Still, just seeing her made me feel fuzzy in the head.**

Aphrodite squealed.

** Last summer, before Luke had turned into Kronos and everything went sour, there had been a few times when I thought maybe . . . Well, that we might get past the strangle-each- other phase. "What happened?" She grabbed my arm. "Is Luke-" "The ship blew up, " I said. "He wasn't destroyed. I don't know where-" Silena Beauregard pushed through the crowd. Her hair wasn't combed and she wasn't even wearing makeup, which wasn't like her. "Where's Charlie?" she demanded, looking around like he might be hiding. I glanced at Chiron helplessly. **

**The old centaur cleared his throat. "Silena, my dear, let's talk about this at the Big House-"**

** "No, " she muttered. "No. No. " She started to cry, and the rest of us stood around, too stunned to speak. We'd already lost so many people over the summer, but this was the worst. With Beckendorf gone, it felt like someone had stolen the anchor for the entire camp.**

Everyone who knew what happened to the daughter of Aphrodite, had a moment of silence for her.

Athena noticed the sad faces.

** Finally Clarisse from the Ares cabin came forward. She put her arm around Silena. They had one of the strangest friendships ever-a daughter of the war god and a daughter of the love goddess-but ever since Silena had given Clarisse advice last summer about her first boyfriend,**

"BOYFRIEND?!" Ares bellowed.

Everyone jumped, Ares had been so quiet.

** Clarisse had decided she was Silena's personal bodyguard. Clarisse was dressed in her bloodred combat armor, her brown hair tucked into a bandana. She was as big and beefy as a rugby player, with a permanent scowl on her face, but she spoke gently to Silena. "Come on, girl, " she said. "Let's get to the Big House. I'll make you some hot chocolate. " Everyone turned and wandered off in twos and threes, heading back to the cabins. Nobody was excited to see me now. Nobody wanted to hear about the blown-up ship. Only Annabeth and Chiron stayed behind.**

"Of course she stayed behind." Nico smirked, nut quickly stared reading again as a bronze dager was pulled from a certain daughter of Athena's shirt sleeve.

** Annabeth wiped a tear from her cheek. "I'm glad you're not dead, Seaweed Brain. " "Thanks, " I said. "Me too. "**

"Ugh you demigods are all the same, unappreciative." Hera scoffed.

"Only when it involves you, the queen of bitches." Annabeth glared at the queen of gods.

"Why I ought to-" Hear scowled.

"Send more cows after me? That totally intimidates me." Annabeth scoffed. "Been there done that."

Hera glared, "I will send more cows after you!"

"Good I'll come back and shove them up your-" Percy clamped his hand over Annabeth's mouth.

Nico started to read again

** Chiron put a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sure you did everything you could, Percy. Will you tell us what happened?" I didn't want to go through it again, but I told them the story,****including my dream about the Titans. I left out the detail about Nico. Nico had made me promise not to tell anybody about his plan until I made up my mind, and the plan was so scary I didn't mind keeping it a secret. Chiron gazed down at the valley. "We must call a war council immediately, to discuss this spy, and other matters. " "Poseidon mentioned another threat, " I said. "Something even bigger than the Princess Andromeda. I thought it might be that challenge the Titan had mentioned in my dream. " Chiron and Annabeth exchanged looks, like they knew something I didn't. I hated when they did that.**

"Seriously hate that." Percy grumbled

**"We will discuss that also, " Chiron promised. "One more thing. " I took a deep breath. "When I talked to my father, he said to tell you it's time. I need to know the full prophecy. " Chiron's shoulders sagged, but he didn't look surprised. "I've dreaded this day. Very well. Annabeth, we will show Percy the truth-all of it. Let's go to the attic. " *** I'd been to the Big House attic three times before, which was three times more than I wanted to. A ladder ledup from the top of the staircase. I wondered how Chiron was going to get up there,**

Everyone laughed at Percy's thoughts.

** being half horse and all, but he didn't try. "You know where it is, " he told Annabeth. "Bring it down, please. " Annabeth nodded. "Come on, Percy. " The sun was setting outside, so the attic was even darker and creepier than usual. Old hero trophies were slacked everywhere- dented shields, pickled heads in jars from various monsters, a pair of****fuzzy dice on a bronze plaque that read: STOLEN FROM CHRYSAOR'S HONDA CIVIC, BY GUS, SON OF HERMES, 1988.**

** I picked up a curved bronze sword so badly bent it looked like the letter M. I could still see green stains on the metal from the magical poison that used to cover it. The tag was dated last summer. It read: Scimitar of Kamp, destroyed in the Battle of the Labyrinth. "You remember Briares throwing those boulders?" I asked. Annabeth gave me a grudging smile. "And Grover causing a Panic?" We locked eyes. I thought of a different time last summer, under Mount St. Helens, when Annabeth thought I was going to die and she kissed me. **

Seriously if people's ear were not yet bleeding they were going to be soon.

**She cleared her throat and looked away. "Prophecy. " "Right. " I put down the scimitar. "Prophecy. " We walked over to the window. On a three-legged stool sat the Oracle-a shriveled female mummy m a tie-dyed dress. Tufts of black hair clung to her skull. Glassy eyes stared out of her leathery face. Just looking at her made my skin crawl. If you wanted to leave camp during the summer, it used to be you had to come up here to get a quest. This summer, that rule had been tossed. Campers left all the time on combat missions. We had no choice if we wanted to stop Kronos. Still, I remembered too well the strange green mist-the spirit of the Oracle-that lived inside the mummy. She looked lifeless now, but whenever she spoke a prophecy, she moved. Sometimes fog gushed out of her mouth and created strange shapes. Once, she'd even left the attic and taken a little zombie stroll into the woods to deliver a message.**

Thalia grimaced, "That was a bad quest."

Nico looked saddened.

Percy suddenly smiled, "Thalia we should visit the dam snack bar later."

Thalia and Percy burst out laughing while everyone looked at them crazy.

**I wasn't sure what she'd do for the "Great Prophecy. " I half ****expected her to start tap dancing or something. But she just sat there like she was dead-which she was. "I never understood this, " I whispered. "What?" Annabeth asked. "Why it's a mummy. "**

"I know now." Percy whispered.

Hades looked nervous.

** "Percy, she didn't used to be a mummy. For thousands of years the spirit of the Oracle lived inside a beautiful maiden. The spirit would be passed on from generation to generation. Chiron told me she was like that fifty years ago. " Annabeth pointed at the mummy. "But she was the last. "**

Apollo looked confused, he still didn't get what happened.

** "What happened?" Annabeth started to say something, then apparently changed her mind. "Let's just do our job and get out of here. " I looked nervously at the Oracle's withered face. "So what now?" Annabeth approached the mummy and held out her palms. "O Oracle, the time is at hand. I ask for the Great Prophecy. " I braced myself, but the mummy didn't move. Instead, Annabeth approached and unclasped one of its necklaces. I'd never paid too much attention to its jewelry before. I figured it was just hippie love beads and stuff. But when Annabeth turned toward me, she was holding a leather pouch-like a Native American medicine pouch on a cord braided with feathers. She opened the bag and took out a roll of parchment no bigger than her pinky. "No way, " I said. "You mean all these years, I've been asking about this stupid prophecy, and it's been right there around her neck?" "The time wasn't right, " Annabeth said. "Believe me, Percy, I read this when I was ten years old, and I still have nightmares about it. "**

Everyone who was in the war shivered.

**"Great, " I said. "Can I read it now?" "Downstairs at the war council, " Annabeth said. "Not in front of . . . You know. " I looked at the glassy eyes of the Oracle, and I decided not to argue. We headed downstairs to join the others. I didn't know it then, but it would be the last time I ever visited the attic.**

Poseidon, Paul, and Sally paled.

***** The senior counselors had gathered around the Ping-Pong table. Don't ask me why, but the rec room had become the camp's informal headquarters for war councils. When Annabeth, Chiron, and I came in, though, it looked more like a shouting match. Clarisse was still in full battle gear. Her electric spear was strapped to her back. (Actually, her second electric spear, since I'd broken the first one. She called the spear "Maimer. " Behind her back, everybody else called it "Lamer. ")**

Everyone but Ares chuckled.

**She had her boar-shaped helmet under one arm and a knife at her belt. She was in the midst of yelling at Michael Yew, the new head counselor for Apollo, which looked kind of funny since Clarisse was a foot taller. Michael had taken over the Apollo cabin after Lee Fletcher died in battle last summer. Michael stood four feet six, with another two feet of attitude. He reminded me of a ferret, with a pointy nose and scrunched-up features-either because he scowled so much or because he spent too much time looking down the shaft of an arrow. "It's our loot!" he yelled, standing on his tiptoes so he could get in Clarisse's face. "If you don't like it, you can kiss my quiver!"**

Annabeth laughed, "I was trying so hard not to laugh."

** Around the table, people were trying not to laugh-the Stoll brothers, Pollux from the Dionysus cabin, Katie Gardner from Demeter. Even Jake Mason, the hastily appointed new counselor from Hephaestus,****managed a faint smile. Only Silena Beauregard didn't pay any attention. She sat beside Clarisse and stared vacantly at the Ping- Pong net. Her eyes were red and puffy. A cup of hot chocolate sat untouched in front of her. It seemed unfair that she had to be here. I couldn't believe Clarisse and Michael standing over her, arguing about something as stupid as loot, when she'd just lost Beckendorf.**

** "STOP IT!" I yelled. "What are you guys doing?" Clarisse glowered at me. "Tell Michael not to be a selfish jerk. " "Oh, that's perfect, coming from you, " Michael said. "The only reason I'm here is to support Silena!" Clarisse shouted. "Otherwise I'd be back in my cabin. " "What are you talking about?" I demanded. Pollux cleared his throat. "Clarisse has refused to speak to any of us, until her, um, issue is resolved. She hasn't spoken for three days. "**

Leo whistled, "That's a long time to go without speaking."

** "It's been wonderful, " Travis Stoll said wistfully. "****What issue?" I asked. Clarisse turned to Chiron. "You're in charge, right? Does my cabin get what we want or not?" Chiron shuffled his hooves. "My dear, as I've already explained, Michael is correct. Apollo's cabin has the best claim. Besides, we have more important matters-" "Sure, " Clarisse snapped. "Always more important matters than what Ares needs. We're just supposed to show up and light when you need us, and not complain!" "That would be nice, " Connor Stoll muttered.**

Apollo grinned, "Burn!"

** Clarisse gripped her knife. "Maybe I should ask Mr. D-" "As you know, " Chiron interrupted, his tone slightly angry now,**

**"our director, Dionysus, is busy with the war. He can't be bothered with this. " "I see, " Clarisse said. "And the senior counselors? Are any of you going to side with me?" Nobody was smiling now. None of them met Clarisse's eyes. "Fine. " Clarisse turned to Silena. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get into this when you've just lost . . . Anyway, I apologize. To you. Nobody else. " Silena didn't seem to register her words. Clarisse threw her knife on the Ping-Pong table. "All of you can fight this war without Ares.**

"WHAT?!" Ares yelled.

** Until I get satisfaction, no one in my cabin is lifting a finger to help. Have fun dying. " The counselors were all too stunned to say anything as Clarisse stormed out of the room. Finally Michael Yew said, "Good riddance. " "Are you kidding?" Katie Gardner protested. "This is a disaster!" "She can't be serious, " Travis said. "Can she?" Chiron sighed. "Her pride has been wounded. She'll calm down eventually. " But he didn't sound convinced. I wanted to ask what the heck Clarisse was so mad about, but I looked at Annabeth and she mouthed the words I'll tell you later. "Now, " Chiron continued, "if you please, counselors. Percy has brought something I think you should hear. Percy-the Great Prophecy. " Annabeth handed me the parchment. It felt dry and old, and my fingers fumbled with the string. I uncurled the paper, trying not to rip ****it, and began to read: "A half-blood of the eldest dogs . . . "**

"Really Percy?" Nico laughed.

** "Er, Percy?" Annabeth interrupted. "That's gods. Not dogs. " "Oh, right, " I said. Being dyslexic is one mark of a demigod, but sometimes I really hate it. The more nervous I am, the worse my reading gets. "A half~blood of the eldest gods . . . Shall reach sixteen against all odds . . . " I hesitated, staring at the next lines. A cold feeling started m my fingers as if the paper was freezing. "And see the world in endless sleep, The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap. " Suddenly Riptide seemed heavier in my pocket. A cursed blade? Chiron once told me Riptide had brought many people sorrow. Was it possible my own sword could get me killed? And how could the world fall into endless sleep, unless that meant death? "Percy, " Chiron urged. "Read the rest. " My mouth felt like it was full of sand, but I spoke the last two lines. "A single choice shall. . . Shall end his days. Olympus to per-pursue-" "Preserve, " Annabeth said gently. "It means to save. " "I know what it means, "**

"Whatever seaweedbrain."

Percy stuck his tongue out at her.

** I grumbled. "Olympus to preserve or raze. " The room was silent. Finally Connor Stoll said, "Raise is good, isn't it?" "Not raise, "Silena said. Her voice was hollow, but I was startled to hear her speak at all. "R-a-z-e means destroy. "**

**"Obliterate, " Annabeth said. "Annihilate. Turn to rubble. " "Got it. " My heart felt like lead. "Thanks. " Everybody was looking at me-with concern, or pity, or maybe a little fear. Chiron closed his eyes as if he were saying a prayer. In horse form, his head almost brushed the lights in the rec room. "You see now, Percy, why we thought it best not to tell you the whole prophecy. You've had enough on your shoulders-" "Without realizing I was going to die in the end anyway?" I said. "Yeah, I get it. " Chiron gazed at me sadly. The guy was three thousand years old. He'd seen hundreds of heroes die. He might not like it, but he was used to it. He probably knew better than to try to reassure me.**

Sally looked at her son, "you were expected to die and you didn't mention it?"

Percy looked down in shame, "I ...I was trying to spare you mom, you deserve better than always having to worry about me and I wish I could change it o you don't have to worry about me. I need to use the restroom."

Percy left without another word.

**"Percy, " Annabeth said. "You know prophecies always have double meanings. It might not literally mean you die. " "Sure, " I said. "A single choice shall end his days. That has tons of meanings, right?" "Maybe we can stop it, " Jake Mason offered. "The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap. Maybe we could find this cursed blade and destroy it. Sounds like Kronos's scythe, right?" I hadn't thought about that, but it didn't matter if the cursed blade was Riptide or Kronos's scythe. Either way, I doubted we could stop the prophecy. A blade was supposed to reap my soul. As a general rule, I preferred not to have my soul reaped. "Perhaps we should let Percy think about these lines, " Chiron said. "He needs time-" "No. " I folded up the prophecy and shoved it into my pocket. I felt defiant and angry, though I wasn't sure who I was angry with. "I ****don't need time. If I die, I die. I can't worry about that, right?"**

Sally looked down, and Paul squeezed her hand.

**Annabeth's hands were shaking a little. She wouldn't meet my eyes. "Let's move on, " I said. "We've got other problems. We've got a spy. " Michael Yew scowled. "A spy?" I told them what had happened on the Princess Andromeda-how Kronos had known we were coming, how he'd shown me the silver scythe pendant he'd used to communicate with someone at camp. Silena started to cry again, and Annabeth put an arm around her shoulders. "Well, " Connor Stoll said uncomfortably, "we've suspected there might a spy for years, right? Somebody kept passing information to Luke-like the location of the Golden Fleece a couple of years ago. It must be somebody who knew him well. " Maybe subconsciously, he glanced at Annabeth. She'd known Luke better than anyone, of course, but Connor looked away quickly. "Um, I mean, it could be anybody. " "Yes. " Katie Gardner frowned at the Stoll brothers. She'd disliked them ever since they'd decorated the grass roof of the Demeter cabin with chocolate Easter bunnies. "Like one of Luke's siblings. " Travis and Connor both started arguing with her. "Stop!" Silena banged the table so hard her hot chocolate spilled. "Charlie's dead and . . . And you're all arguing like little kids!" She put her head down and began to sob. Hot chocolate trickled off the Ping-Pong table. Everybody looked ashamed.**

The room was silent as Percy came back in and sat next to Annabeth.

**"She's right, " Pollux said at last. "Accusing each other doesn't help. We need to keep our eyes open for a silver necklace with a scythe charm. If Kronos had one, the spy probably does too. " Michael Yew grunted. "We need to find this spy before we plan our next operation. Blowing up the Princess Andromeda won't stop Kronos forever. " "No indeed, " Chiron said. "In fact his next assault is already on the way. " I scowled. "You mean the 'bigger threat' Poseidon mentioned?" He and Annabeth looked at each other like, It's time. Did I mention I hate it when they do that? "Percy, " Chiron said, "we didn't want to tell you until you returned to camp. You needed a break with your . . . Mortal friends. " Annabeth blushed. It dawned on me that she knew I'd been hanging out with Rachel, and I felt guilty.**

Annabeth kissed Percy's cheek, letting him know its ok.

** Then I felt angry that I felt guilty. I was allowed to have friends outside camp, right? It wasn't like . . . "**

Annabeth grumbled, "nevermind forget I kissed your cheek."

Percy tried to hug her but Annabeth moved to sit by Thalia.

**Tell me what's happened, " I said. Chiron picked up a bronze goblet from the snack table. He tossed water onto the hot plate where we usually melted nacho cheese. Steam billowed up, making a rainbow in the fluorescent lights. Chiron fished a golden drachma out of his pouch, tossed it through the mist, and muttered, "O Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, show us the threat. " The mist shimmered. I saw the familiar image of a smoldering volcano-Mount St. Helens. As I watched, the side of the mountain exploded. Fire, ash, and lava rolled out. A newscaster's voice was saying "-even larger than last year's eruption, and geologists warn ****that the mountain may not be done. " I knew all about last year's eruption. I'd caused it.**

The gods all shouted, "What?!"

Percy just smiled innocently.

** But this explosion was much worse. The mountain tore itself apart, collapsing inward, and an enormous form rose out of the smoke and lava like it was emerging from a manhole. I hoped the Mist would keep the humans from seeing it clearly, because what I saw would've caused panic and riots across the entire United States. The giant was bigger than anything I'd ever encountered. Even my demigod eyes couldn't make out its exact form through the ash and fire, but it was vaguely humanoid and so huge it could've used the Chrysler Building as a baseball bat. The mountain shook with a horrible rumbling, as if the monster were laughing. "It's him, " I said. "Typhon. " I was seriously hoping Chiron would say something good, like No, that's our huge friend Leroy! He's going to help us!**

Artemis rolled her eyes, boys.

** But no such luck. He simply nodded. "The most horrible monster of all, the biggest single threat the gods ever faced. He has been freed from under the mountain at last. But this scene is from two days ago. Here is what is happening today. " Chiron waved his hand and the image changed. I saw a bank of storm clouds rolling across the Midwest plains. Lightning flickered. Lines of tornadoes destroyed everything in their path-ripping up houses and trailers, tossing cars around like Matchbox toys. "Monumental floods, " an announcer was saying. "Five states declared disaster areas as the freak storm system sweeps east, continuing its path of destruction. " The cameras zoomed in on a column of storm bearing down on some Midwest city. I couldn't tell which one. Inside the storm I could see the giant-just small glimpses of his true form: a smoky arm, a dark clawed hand the size of a city ****block.**

Leo's eyes went wide,"Woah!"

Percy nodded gravely.

** His angry roar rolled across the plains like a nuclear blast. Other smaller forms darted through the clouds, circling the monster. I saw flashes of light, and I realized the giant was trying to swat them. I squinted and thought I saw a golden chariot flying into the blackness. Then some kind of huge bird-a monstrous owl-dived in to attack the giant. "Are those . . . The gods?" I said. "Yes, Percy, " Chiron said. "They have been fighting him for days now, trying to slow him down. But Typhon is marching forward-toward New York. Toward Olympus. " I let that sink in. "How long until he gets here?" "Unless the gods can stop him? Perhaps five days. Most of the Olympians are there . . . Except your father, who has a war of his own to fight. "**

Athena frowned, "That's not good and I can presume Hades isn't helping.

**"But then who's guarding Olympus?" Connor Stoll shook his head. "If Typhon gets to New York, it won't matter who's guarding Olympus. " I thought about Kronos's words on the ship: I would love to see the terror in your eyes when you realize how I will destroy Olympus. Was this what he was talking about: an attack by Typhon? It was sure terrifying enough. But Kronos was always fooling us, misdirecting our attention. This seemed too obvious for him. And in my dream, the golden Titan had talked about several more challenges to come, as if Typhon were only the first. "It's a trick, " I said. "We have to warn the gods. Something else is going to happen. " Chiron looked at me gravely. "Something worse than Typhon? I hope not. "**

Athena nodded in approval at the sea spawn

**"We have to defend Olympus, " I insisted. "Kronos has another attack planned. " "He did, " Travis Stoll reminded me. "But you sunk his ship. " Everyone was looking at me. They wanted some good news. They wanted to believe that at least I'd given them a little bit of hope. I glanced at Annabeth. I could tell we were thinking the same thing: What if the Princess Andromeda was a ploy? What if Kronos let us blow up that ship so we'd lower our guard?**

"How do you guys communicate just by looking at each other?" Nico asked.

Annabeth smirked, "We have been best friends since we were twelve."

Percy smiled at Annabeth and she sat back in his lap smiling.

** But I wasn't going to say that in front of Silena. Her boyfriend had sacrificed himself for that mission. "Maybe you're right, " I said, though I didn't believe it. I tried to imagine how things could get much worse. The gods were m the Midwest fighting a huge monster that had almost defeated them once before. Poseidon was under siege and losing a war against the sea Titan Oceanus. Kronos was still out there somewhere. Olympus was virtually undefended. The demigods of Camp Half- Blood were on our own with a spy in our midst. Oh, and according to the ancient prophecy, I was going to die when I turned sixteen-which happened to be in five days, the exact same time Typhon was supposed to hit New York. Almost forgot that. "Well, " Chiron said, "I think that's enough for one night. " He waved his hand and the steam dissipated. The stormy battle of Typhon and the gods disappeared. "That's an understatement, " I muttered. And the war council adjourned.**

Nico held up the book,"Who wants to read next?"

Hermes raised his hand, I will."

_**Hey guys I am going to put a poll up so go and vote and I'll update soon :)**_

_**~PercabethAddiction**_


End file.
